


Project 21

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College/University, Film, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: Chikara and Keiji are filming their final, in which they dare their fellow students to do something that frightens them, something they’ve always wanted to do, or simply get something off of their chests.





	Project 21

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS   
> I’m your secret Santa!   
> I know it’s short so i got another gift for u but it’s not done yet okay lmao I didn’t want u to wait for the fic tho so here it is! 💚❤️💚❤️💚

“You ready, Chika Chika?” Akaashi asks. 

Ennoshita gives a solemn nod and checks that his microphone is properly clipped to the collar of his baby blue shirt. 

“Alright.” Akaashi pops the pink filter on his camera and points it toward Ennoshita. The record button clicks as he brushes his fingers against it. “Rolling.”

 

FADE IN: 

 

Ennoshita looks straight into the camera. “Project 21.” His eyes wander to the surrounding Earth, the happy couple passing by, the trees, the leashed dogs. “Today, I am going to be asking people,” Ennoshita smiles, “to do something that frightens them.” 

 

CUT TO:

 

A young man, with a bleached undercut and piercing brown eyes stares at Ennoshita. 

“Hello, I’m Ennoshita Chikara. What’s your name, sir?” Ennoshita asks. 

The blond flashes the most friendly glare Ennoshita has ever seen. “You say that like we’ve never met before.”

“Your name,” Akaashi’s insistence is hushed; his microphone was put on backward. 

“Miya Atsumu.”

“Do you mind if I call you Atsumu?” Ennoshita asks. 

“Whatever, _Chikara_.” The brown eyes roll counterclockwise. 

“Fantastic, Atsumu, so I must ask: is there anything you need to get off your chest — you know, the kind of thing you’ve always wanted to say to someone but have never had the gall to?”

Atsumu seems to ponder the question a bit before answering. “I think,” he smirks, “you’re asking the wrong person.” 

 

CUT TO: 

 

Chikara, Atsumu, and Keiji sit on the grass under a tree. They have formed a triangle. 

“Atsumu,” Keiji says, his voice clear, “do something that frightens you.” He holds a microphone to Atsumu’s mouth. 

“Will you go on a date with me, Keiji?”

Keiji’s clip microphone picks up a noise that vaguely sounds like human choking. Chikara looks into the camera, his face void of motion, before he gets up from the grass. Only his legs are seen, unicorn slippers smushing the grass under his slacks, walking away until they’re out of the shot. 

 

CUT TO: 

 

The shot follows Chikara, walking outside of the campus library. “How are you feeling, Chikara?” Keiji asks with his best Professional Voice. 

“Still a bit shocked that you fancy a gremlin, but I digress.” Chikara shrugs nonchalantly and begins to wave down a group of three. 

“Hey guys!” Keiji’s voice is heard although he’s not in the shot. 

The group waves back; Chikara and Keiji jog on over. 

“I’m Ennoshita Chikara, and this is my esteemed colleague, Akaashi Keiji; Could you guys introduce yourselves to us please?” Chikara asks. 

The tallest member of the three is the first to speak up. “Sure. I’m a freshman,” he fluffs fingers through his dark green ponytail, “and my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

A boy with charcoal eyeliner is the next to speak up. “Are we being filmed?” 

“Of course,” Chikara nods. 

The last of the three has diagonal bangs. He rolls his eyes at Chikara. 

“I’m Shirabu Kenjirou,” he points to Mr. Eyeliner, “and this is Semi Eita. What do you want?”

“We want you to make a confession. To someone in particular, to the audience, to anyone you want. Tell them something you’ve been dying to say.”

“I’ll go!” Tadashi raises his hand with glee. Chikara nods enthusiastically to urge him to speak as he holds his microphone to him. Tadashi turns toward his friends “You two! You’ve been flirting for — geez — I don’t know how long! All you do is flirt, flirt _flirt_! Why don’t you just suck each other’s,” Keiji momentarily edits out the sound and replaces it with a rubber chicken’s squeak, “already!” 

 

CUT TO: 

 

Futakuchi Kenji is sitting at a square library table; a wall of books stands behind him. Chikara is beside him. 

“Kenji,” Chikara smiles, “pull out your phone, call your crush right now, and ask her on a date.” 

“Momma didn’t raise no quitter,” Kenji says, his eyes dead as he takes his phone out of his pocket and looks through his contacts.

He calls a contact, on speaker, and Chikara’s phone begins to ring.

 

CUT TO:

 

Chikara walks out of the library. His face is beet red, revealed through profile view. 

“You feeling okay, Chikara?” 

“Shut up.”

The shot follows Chikara through a pebble path toward the business school. 

Chikara looks at the camera, then Keiji. “Stop recording!”

“Two more people.”

“Fine.”

 

CUT TO:

 

The camera faces the back of Chikara’s head and the face of a young man, a sophomore, with ashen brown sidebangs and an undercut. “And your name is?” Chikara asks. 

“Miya Osamu.” His voice is deadpan.

“Okay, Osamu,” Chikara smiles, “do you mind if I ask you to get something off your chest?”

“Go ahead.”

“Get something off your chest.”

Osamu’s brown eyes meet the camera in a glare. “Atsumu, if you’re watching this, I want you to know that you never gave me back my sweater, so I spit on your jacket while you were asleep. I hate you.” 

 

CUT TO: 

 

A pierced tongue is the focus of the shot. The camera pans up from a smiling open mouth to reveal deep brown eyes and blond short hair. 

“What’s something you’ve always wanted to do, Yuuji?” Chikara asks. 

The eyes crinkle with a wider smile. “Kill somebody.” 

“Anything else… preferably something not illegal that we can follow you through on camera?” 

“Eat dirt.”

 

CUT TO: 

 

Yuuji uses the back of his hand to wipe black dirt off of the corner of his mouth. His tongue swipes across his lips. 

“Thank you,” Keiji says.

Yuuji grins. “Anytime.”

 

FADE OUT. 

 

“Are you stalking me now?” Kenji gives Chikara a shit-eating grin.

Chikara shoulder-checks him. “Definitely not.” 

“You know,” Kenji follows Chikara to his dorm room, “yelling ‘stop the camera’ doesn’t really count as an answer to a love confession.”

Chikara glares at Kenji as he inserts his key into the door’s lock. “What about ‘fuck you?’ Does that count?” 

“I mean, when and where?” 

Chikara can feel heat rise to his face, but he can only hope Kenji can’t see it. “I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it.”

“I don’t know anything, what are you talking about?” Kenji tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows in mock-confusion.

Chikara scoffs and opens the door. “You’re so annoying.” 

“Okay, but you never said no.”

“No, I didn’t, did I?” With that, Chikara steps into his dorm room and slams the door in Kenji’s face. 

 

FADE IN:

 

The camera points straight toward Chikara. He is standing outside of a dorm room, and the room number is covered by a sticky note. “Today, we are going to be following up with the subjects of Project 21.” He knocks on the door.

 

Miya Atsumu opens up the door. His hair is disheveled, and he’s wearing pajama pants with a polar bear print. “Why don’t you ever ask before you record me?” He sighs, going back into the room and grabbing a shirt to shrug on. 

While Atsumu fixes his hair in the mirror, Chikara asks, “How did your first date with my colleague go?” 

“Kind of shitty. This baby in the park projectile-vomited on my head,” Atsumu says; his face is expressionless. “Our second date was great, though. We studied calculus, and did an activity that relates to… biology. Ten out of ten would date Keiji again.” 

“TMI,” Chikara closes Atsumu’s door. 

 

CUT TO: 

 

Shirabu Kenjirou stands inside his dorm room. The shot is focused on him in the doorframe. He has a book in hand, and he looks exasperated, but his hair is as perfect as ever. 

“Kenjirou, did you end up performing fellatio on Semi, as your friend had suggested?”

“I’m not going to answer that.”

“So, no?”

“Go away.” 

 

CUT TO: 

 

Osamu and Chikara sit on a twin-sized bed with their legs planted on the floor. The bed is made up, and the surrounding room is spotless. “Did you ever get your sweater back?” Chikara asks. 

Osamu looks at Chikara “For my twentieth birthday yesterday, yes.” 

“What did you get your brother for his twentieth birthday?” 

“His old polar bear socks.” 

 

CUT TO: 

 

Terushima Yuuji walks through the residence hall; Chikara walks beside him. 

“Do you regret your dirt meal, Yuuji?”

“I went to the free clinic to check for parasites or whatev’, and they were like, ‘you’re cool. Your iron is really high,’ and I was like, ‘I’m really high,’ so I think it went pretty well.” 

“Would you do it again?” 

“It didn’t taste _that_ good,” Yuuji shakes his head. 

 

CUT TO: 

Ennoshita Chikara and Futakuchi Kenji sit in the grass under a sizable tree. About seven Aones. Beside them is a picnic basket and an orange rolling around in the grass. 

“Kenji,” Chikara grabs the orange, “do you regret telling me you have a crush on me?”

Kenji gives the camera a shit-eating grin. “No, no, I don’t.” 

“How did it go with your crush after the fact?”

“He rejected me at first, but he came around. We’re on a picnic now, as you can see,” Kenji gestures toward the basket. 

“Would you ask out a different crush at another’s whim again?”

Kenji laughs and takes Chikara’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I'm not planning on having another crush anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
